


Two pretty setters

by brownie_powerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Games, Lemon, Love, M/M, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownie_powerr/pseuds/brownie_powerr
Summary: Book is also avalible on Wattpad @brownie_powerr
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. The new girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! this is my first time using AO3 so im still figuring out how everything works!
> 
> You can also read this story on my Wattpad @brownie_powerr

After your house in America was burned down, you decided to move to Japan.

  
-

  
You walked into your new house that you bought a few days ago. The place looked kinda boring, but that's good. No one will be paying attention to you if you were boring. You don't like attention from strangers to be honest. It would Always make you feel awkword if you didn't know what you should say to them.  
The house stood full with unopend boxes. You were too lazy to unpack the rest of your stuff so you just went into you room to play some video games. People always thought you play video games for attention because you are a girl but the truth is that you just enjoy playing it so you would always ignore the comments from this people.  
You go sit behind your desk and started your pc when you suddenly heard voices outside of your window.

  
-

  
'Look kenma, someone finally bought that empty house next to yours. Should we go say hi to them?'  
Kenma just looked up from his game at kuroo with a bored expression and said

  
'No, don't do it'

  
'Why not Kenma, you're so boring' Kuroo whined.

  
The boy just rolled his eyes.  
'I heard my parents say she just moved in Yesterday so she's probably busy with unpacking her stuff'

  
Kuroo's eyes widen when he heard his friend said 'she'.

  
'It's a girl?'

  
'Yeah, they said she looked like she's around our age'

  
'Now I HAVE to say hi to her'

  
Kuroo pulled the poor boy behind him to her house. He knocked on the door and a few minutes passed.

  
'You see' Kenma said, 'she is probably busy-' when the door opened.

  
Beautiful blue eyes looked at them and an angelic voice asked 'can I help you?'  
A grin appeared on Kuroo's face and he start checking you out.

  
'sorry beauty, did we disturb you?'

  
You looked at him with irritation in your eyes and said sarcastically 'I was just busy playing f/g (favorite game) so, no'. You rolled your eyes but you couldn't deny that the boy standing in front of you doesn't look good.

  
Upon hearing the game you were playing, a boy with hair that looked like a pudding, stepped away from behind the tall boy.

  
'Sorry for his behaviour, I'm Kenma Kozume and that's Kuroo Tesuro. It's nice to meet you. I live in the house next to you'

  
A small smile appeard on your face and you tought, Damnn, he's so fucking cute.  
Kuroo was suprised by his friend who normally never bothered to talk to strangers.

  
The cute girl smiled and said

  
' I'm Y/n Royal. Nice to meet you.'  
To your surprise you said something you normally wouldn't say.  
"would you like to come in?"  
The boys both begin to smile and said 'yes please'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you like it tho.  
> Word count: 492


	2. 2|| Lets play a game

You closed the door behind the boys While They curiously looked around. You realized your house was a mess.

'shit I should have unpacked my stuff' you thought.

  
'Sorry for the mess, I still have to unpack some of my stuff' 

  
They nodded and you saw the boys staring at your Tv with wide eyes. You chuckled and asked them.

  
'Want to play Minecraft?'

  
Kuroo smirked and said   
'OMG OMG OMG, we can build a house together!'

  
You laughed and got up to get 3 controllers.  
While you waited for the game to start your eyes keep going to kenma. You looked at his handsome face and your eyes wander to his lips.  
His lips look so soft. I wonder how they feel.  
Kenma turned his head towards you and catches you staring at him. A slight blush appeared on your face and you quickly looked away, trying to hide your blush.   
Kenma caught you staring at him and a strange feeling welled up in his chest. He saw you blush and you quickly look away, trying to hide your blush.  
cute, he thought.  
The game started and your attention all went to the TV. You started a new world and you quickly started collecting materials before it got dark and the monsters would appear.

  
'Oh look a cave' kuroo said. 'let's go into it.'

  
'Don't bedhead, we don't even have a wooden sword yet. How do you expect to kill monsters you encounter?'

  
'oh you're right, we need pickaxes too chibi-chan.' 

  
'Hey! im not that short' you said while puffing our cheeks offended.

  
Kenma smiled at your cute reaction and started fangirling (fanboying?)in his head.  
'we also have to build a house before dark,' kenma said.

  
You and kuroo nodded and quickly moved on to collecting materials. It was already getting dark so you went to collect some wood while Kuroo and Kenma where busy building a house. You were breaking the wood blocks with your hand while 4 skeletons spawned behind you and starting to attack.

  
'OMG OMG kUROO, KENMA HELP ME THE SKELETONS ARE KILLING MEE'

  
'HOLD ON CHIBI-CHAN IM COMINGG'

  
Kuroo rushes over to you with a wooden sword and tried to help you but te skeletons were to strong and it ended up that YOU were defending the bedhead.

  
'KENMAA HELPPP' You both cried out while trying to kill the skeletons with your low HP.

  
'OMG NO NO NO IM GOING TO DIE, KENMA PLEASEE HELPP'

  
Kenma finally got to the place you two where fighting the monsters. He didn't take long and killed the 4 skeletons by himself. (lol, pro gamer in the house)

  
-

  
While you were gaming, you learned more about each other and treated each other as if you had been friends for years.  
y'all were so engrossed in the game that you didn't notice that it was already dark outside.   
You got along surprisingly well with Kenma and Kuroo. You found out that you are all in the same school and that Kuroo is the captain of the volleyball team and Kenma is the setter. You also found out that kenma is a pro gamer and has 3.2mil subscribers on youtube.  
When you found out about that, you stared at him with open mouth for a few minutes.  
So he doesn't only looks good but is also a pro gamer! you thought.   
Kenma was surprised to found a girl that loves gaming as much as he does.  
Kuroo looked at his phone and his eyes widened with surprise as he looked at the time.

  
'oi, Kenma. Tomorrow is monday so we have school, time to go home '

  
kenma looked disappointed, and his best friend noticed it, trying to cheer him up he said

  
'lets walk together to school tomorrow, as we all live in the same street! '

  
You and kenma agreed with the idea and exchanged phone numbers before going home.

  
'Goodnight chibi-chan'

  
'Night bedhead'

  
'Goodnight Y/n'

  
'Goodnight Kenma'

  
Smiling you closed the door behind you and you walked up the stairs. You walked into the bathroom and undressed while you kept thinking about Kenma.   
His concentrated face as he tried to tame a wolf. You giggled when you remembered it. 

  
After Kenma had killed the skeletons he found 2 wolves and started to tame them while Kuroo was pouting because he also wanted to tame a wolf. Kenma killed the skeletons so he had there bones. He didn't want to share those with Kuroo. While you were laughing your ass off, they were fighting about the bones and you had to stop those idiots.  
You stepped under the warm water and let your muscles relax.

  
I wonder what kenma is doing right now. 

  
You closed your eyes and couldn't help it when you started daydreaming about him.   
How soft his lips would be if he pressed them against yours...how his hands would touch you. How soft his hair would feel when you bury your hands in it.  
Your eyes jerked open and you quickly shook your head.  
No, I've only been here one day and I'm already simping about a hot setter.

  
Chapter 2 is donee (^///^)  
word count: 865

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is donee (^///^)  
> word count: 865


End file.
